Power converters such as power adapters or chargers become indispensable electronic devices for many kinds of electrical apparatuses. For example, by means of the power adapters, the utility power may be rectified and then converted into DC power for supplying power-receiving devices such as notebook computers. Alternatively, by means of the chargers, the converted DC power may be charged into the rechargeable batteries of the power-receiving devices such as mobile phones or digital cameras.
The power converter includes a plug for plugging into a socket to receive utility power. Since the international business is well developed and the leisure life quality is much valued nowadays, people frequently go abroad for business or travel. When they go abroad, they usually carry the portable electronic products, such as notebooks, mobile phones and digital cameras. However, since there are various kinds of socket standards in the world, the power converter is usually connected with a connector having different forms of conductive terminals in order to comply with different socket standards.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view showing a power converter with a replaceable plug according to the prior art. The power converter 10 principally comprises a main body 11 and diverse plugs 12. The main body 11 has a plug-receiving portion for receiving one of the diverse plugs 12 therein such that the selected plug 12 is combined with the main body 11. The receptacle inside the main body has a circuit board (not shown). Via the selected plug 12, external utility power is transmitted to the circuit board. By the circuit board, the utility power is rectified and then converted into DC power for supplying power-receiving devices. Alternatively, the converted DC power may be charged into the rechargeable batteries of the power-receiving devices.
The main body 11 further includes a plug-receiving portion 111 with bilateral guiding slots, a resilient fixing member 112 and a plurality of conductive portions 113. The plug-receiving portion 111 is arranged in one surface of the main body 11. The resilient fixing member 112 is disposed at the lower edge of the plug-receiving portion 111. A seam 114 is formed beside a periphery of the resilient fixing member 112 such that the fixing member 112 is flexible. Due to the flexible property of the fixing member 112, the fixing member 112 is flexibly moved in response to an external force. The conductive portions 113 are disposed within the plug-receiving portion 111. The first ends of the conductive portions 113 are electrically connected to the circuit board inside the main body 11.
Each plug 12 includes a plurality of conductive terminals 121 on one side thereof. The other side of the plug 12 includes guiding tracks 122, a plurality of recesses 123 and an engaging indentation 124. The conductive terminals 121 may be used to receive external utility power. The number and the shapes of the conductive terminals 121 may be designed according to different socket standards. The guiding tracks 122 are disposed on bilateral sides of the plug 12 and mated with the bilateral guiding slots of the plug-receiving portion 111. When the plug 12 is slid into the plug-receiving portion 111 of the main body 11, the guiding tracks 122 and the guiding slots are engaged with each other for preventing from detachment of the plug 12. The recesses 123 are mated with the conductive portions 113. When the plug 12 is slid into the plug-receiving portion 111 of the main body 11, the conductive portions 113 are contacted with the conductive terminals 121 and thus the conductive terminals 121 are electrically connected to the circuit board inside the main body 11. The engaging indentation 124 is arranged between the recesses 123 and mated with the resilient fixing member 112. When the plug 12 is slid into the plug-receiving portion 111 of the main body 11, the resilient fixing member 112 is engaged with the engaging indentation 124 of the plug 12 such that the plug 12 is fixed in the plug-receiving portion 111.
Although the plugs 12 of the power converter 10 may be designed according to different socket standards, there are still some drawbacks. For facilitating assembling the plug 12 with the main body 11, the plug-receiving portion 111 of the main body has bilateral guiding slots, and the plug 12 has guiding tracks 122 and recesses 123. As a consequence, the configuration of the power converter 10 is complicated and not cost-effective. In addition, it is difficult to assemble the power converter 10.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art described above, the present invention provides a power converter having a replaceable plug.